


First Kiss

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Rhyming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anticipation for that first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Art by Elfqueen55

 

The room was quiet except the sound of hearts beating.

 

Anticipation rising for that first meeting.

 

It is different from days passed.

 

For finally it has happened at last.

 

Why were we hiding for so long?

 

We should have known that we  belong.

 

Stepping closer face to face.

 

Waiting for the sweet embrace.

 

My hand reaches out to caress soft skin next to mine.

 

So beautiful, so exquisite, so fine.

 

Our lips touch and electricity is what we feel.

 

 Flowing through us like a circuit, unreal.

 

Our bodies are numb,

 

Our hearts beat a constant hum.

 

Lost in the sensation.

 

No possible explanation.

 

This is pure bliss.

 

Our very first kiss.


End file.
